The invention generally relates to a structure used to enhance the integrity of devices formed on a semiconductor wafer. More particularly, the invention relates to a structure used to enhance the integrity of devices formed generally perpendicular to a semiconductor wafer.
Devices made from semiconductor materials are used to create memory circuits in electrical components and systems. Memory circuits are the backbone of such devices as data and instruction sets are stored therein. Minimizing the amount of natural resources and space consumed by memory circuits is a primary motivation in the designing of such circuits. As the design of memory circuits has moved from two-dimensional designs to three-dimensional designs, more emphasis is being made to minimize the space required to build structures, while maintain the integrity and strength of same, which becomes more important as more elements are incorporated into a space, the greater the cost in having to replace that component should one element therein fail.
Electrical connections between dielectric layers and electrical components of an integrated circuit are required to be strong. Likewise, the electrical components themselves must be strong enough to endure harsh environmental conditions during continued manufacturing processes and a subsequent use life. Therefore, the connections between the electrical components and the wafer must be strong.
Countering the principal of strength is the requirement to make electrical components smaller and more compact with respect to each other. As the electrical component gets smaller to accommodate the compression requirements, the electrical component is weakened. Hence, the ability to maintain the electrical component on the semiconductor wafer is reduced, resulting in a higher rate of failure.